


Do You Still Care?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller - Fandom, Rapata - Fandom, Third Watch
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Hope, Jeller, Jeller (fandom) - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Repata (fandom) - Freeform, rapata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Chapter 1-Zapata and ReadeChapter2-Zapata and ReadeChapter3-JellerChapter 4-JellerChapter 5-Third Watch





	1. YES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [bloodywhitetears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodywhitetears/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [philya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philya/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade have settled into a comfortable routine in what is now a two  
> room apartment. They use the time to get to know each other again, to re-establish their  
> friendship, and eventually, re-ignite the love that that they still feel for one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME (BOZ SCAGGS)
> 
> Love, look what you've done to me  
> Never thought I'd fall again so easily  
> Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?  
> Leading me to feel this way

As Tasha prepares her 'part' of their evening meal, Reade searches through his CD collection...he decides  
on Boz Scaggs, always a spot-on choice [Hope they never end this song-This could take us all night long]

As the song begins, Tasha looks up and smiles at him, and winks. Reade pours wine for both, handing her a glass  
three quarters full. They continue their tasks (Reade chopping vegetables for a salad, Zapata continues grilling the meat.)...  
they don't speak. enjoying the music, and each other's company.

[Love, look what you've done to me  
Never thought I'd fall again so easily  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?  
Leading me to feel this way

Love, look what you've done to me  
Never thought I'd fall again so easily  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me  
Leading me to feel this way]

As the song segues into 'We're All Alone', Tasha says, apropo of nothing, "We'll get there-back where we were."

Reade nods. "I believe that." "I really want it, Reade. I always did, it's just that-that all that shit from my past,  
I think I NEEDED to go through all of that-to get HERE."

"Well...you're home."

Tasha says, hopefully, "Really?" (dare she HOPE?)

"Tu sabes," (you know) he replies, smiling at her re assuredly.

[Close the window-Calm the light-And it will be alright  
No need to bother now-Let it out let it all begin  
Throw it to the wind my love-Hold me dear

All's forgotten now my love-We're all alone....


	2. YES 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Zapata Family diner, where Tasha's younger  
> Cousin Bexi flirts outrageously with Reade

"Cmon, slow-poke-get a move on-I'm taking you to breakfast. I'm a not quite horrible cook, but  
I'm taking lessons. C'MON!"

As they drive down the street, Tasha asks how much she's expected to contribute to the household expenses.  
Having always having to be self-sufficient, she learned years ago to pay her own away, and expect nothing  
from anyone. This case is no different: even if the time comes when they co-habitate (as a couple), she will  
insist on keeping things 50-50 until...well, until...

The diner is warm and bustling, as it is possibily the most favored breakfast (or LUNCH, or DINNER) spot in this  
part of the city. The custom is to seat yourself, and as the family who own the restaraunt are cousins of her Mother,  
she has a reserved table in the rear, near the windows. Their waitress, a pretty younger version of Tasha, takes her  
order in rapid-fire Spanish; when she smiles pleasantly at Reade he orders: Blanquillos revueltos, tres (three hard scrambled  
eggs), tortillas de harina (flour tortillas), tocino bien cocido (tres, si es possible) (well-cooked bacon-three if possible), jamon  
medio cocido (ham-medium cooked), y café de olla, Si es tan amble (coffee from a clay pot, if you are so kind). Both Tasha and  
her cousin are left open-mouthed with shock. The younger Woman, Bexi, winks at Reade, saying "No me tardo mucho" (I won't be  
long) and sashays away. Reade can't help but notice that she is just as blessed in the hindquarters as her older cousin.

Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Tasha chides, "Heeeey! Tan pronto, mirando a otras Viejas?! (Already, looking at other Chicks?!)  
And that's my Cousin, so...NO!

Reade tells her that she's 'trippin', that he was looking around the diner and Bexi just happened to cross his line of vison. "Si, Guey!" (there you go,  
Dude!), she snaps, annoyed.

They talk animatedly, enjoying the incredibly delicious fare-the generous portions leave them stuffed by the time they finish, and grudgingly put on  
their over-coats to leave. Bexi hurries from the back to the cashier's desk, making moon eyes at Reade, who graciously pays the bill (though Tasha had  
stated that SHE'S taking HIM to breakfast.) "Bye Prima (Female Cousin)-Adiosito, Edgar!", Bexi calls after them.

" 'Adiosss-ITO, Ed-GARRR!' ", Tasha mocks angrily, stomping down the street to their car.

"REALLY!?", Reade calls after her, rubbing it in. "Celosa (jealous) much??!)

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS


End file.
